1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating material extruding container for extruding a coating material to use the same.
2. Related Background Art
As a coating material extruding container in the past, for example, a coating material extruding container disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-150098 is known. In this coating material extruding container, when an main body cylinder (a container front section) and an operation cylinder (a container rear section) are relatively rotated in one direction, a screwing action of screwing sections works, a movable body moves forward, and a coating filler (a coating material) is extruded from an opening at a distal end of the container. On the other hand, when the main body cylinder and the operation cylinder are relatively rotated in the other direction, the screwing action of the screwing sections works and the movable body moves backward. The coating material extruding container includes click teeth and a compression spring section (an elastic body). When the movable body moves forward and backward, one of the click teeth is urged toward the other by the compression spring section. Therefore, a sense of click is generated according to the movement of the movable body. It is possible to cause a user to sense a state of forward movement and a state of return of the movable body.
As the coating material extruding container in the past, for example, a coating material extruding container disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No.Hei-3-17787 is known. In this coating material extruding container, a core holding shaft protrusion (a male screw of screwing sections) provided at a rear end of a core holding shaft (a movable body) is screwed in a spiral groove (a female screw of the screwing sections) provided in a spiral cylinder. When a front cylinder (a container front section) and a turning cylinder (a container rear section) are relatively rotated in one direction, a screwing action of the spiral groove of the spiral cylinder and the holding shaft protrusion works, the core holding shaft moves forward, and a cosmetics core (a coating material) is extruded from a distal end of the container. On the other hand, when the front cylinder and the turning cylinder are relatively rotated in the other direction, the screwing action of the spiral groove and the holding shaft protrusion works and the core holding shaft moves backward. In the coating material extruding container, when the core holding shaft moves backward according to the relative rotation in the other direction and the holding haft protrusion comes off from a rear end of the spiral groove, the holding shaft protrusion enters between a rear end of the spiral cylinder and a front end of an elastic member (an elastic body), the elastic member is pushed backward to be compressed, and the holding shaft protrusion is pushed back forward. Therefore, when the front cylinder and the turning cylinder are relatively rotated in one direction after the holding shaft protrusion comes off from the rear end of the spiral groove, the spiral groove and the holding shaft protrusion can be reset to screw in.